


King of Anything

by Moonlight_Rhapsody



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, F/M, Itachi Caught In Teen Drama, MysteryPairing, Sasuke Is A Bit of A Dick, Team 7 - Freeform, UchihaDILF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Rhapsody/pseuds/Moonlight_Rhapsody
Summary: Maybe she could break her own record and send Sasuke to Suna with one chakra-filled kick. While she was at it, maybe she can send her whole team along with him. They’re certainly asking for it.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Fugaku
Comments: 11
Kudos: 139





	King of Anything

Stone silence. 

He expected a many other reactions—Heartfelt tears of happiness was the top contender with jumping up and down a distinct second place. Maybe even enthusiastic high five, who knew?— Silence was something Sasuke did not even consider.

“Well?” One of his eyebrows subtly arched, still waiting for the response he was expecting to hear.

Silence still reigned for a full thirty seconds before she replied, “’Well’ what?” Her lab coat swished as she turned and walked away with patients’ charts in one arm and a green-glowing fist in the other. Seriously, the cheek! Only the mere fact that they were near the hospital was the only reason why Sakura hadn’t punted Sasuke into the next village. As it was, she was barely able to control the strong urge to put her chakra-laden fist into Sasuke’s chest to catapult him into the giant tree next to the hospital but she knew that the tree was ancient, planted by the first Hokage and Madara Uchiha at the village founding and it would be quite unfair to the tree.

She had had an awfully long day with surgeries and seeing sick patients. All she wanted to do was to get home, eat a quick meal, a refreshing shower, and pass out on her bed. Sasuke was really testing her patience just by preventing her from getting to her destination but the addition of his hair-brained idea was tempting to push her over the edge. 

He wasn't even aware of the peril he was in and kept digging himself a deeper grave. “I want an answer. I know it is a sound idea. I am not seeing anyone, no one is dating you, and I am sure you get lonely.” Sakura’s right eyebrow tilted up but Sasuke, genius he was supposed to be, didn’t even register that the danger had gone up to Defcon 5 and kept going. “We have been teammates since the Academy and you always did want to be with me. Logically you and I dating makes sense. Eventually, we would marry and continue on the family nam—”

Sasuke wasn’t able to finish his sentence as Sakura wasn’t able to hold it together any longer and really did punt Sasuke after grabbing him by the collar. Out of deference for her affection for her long-time teammate, she restrained herself and only sent him as far as the direction of the Uchiha District. As far as she was concerned, she did him a favor by saving him the trouble of walking.

A self-satisfied smirk, one that would have made any Uchiha proud, and dusting her hands off, she continued on her way. ‘Good, that’s that.’

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“…and Hinata, she’s so sweet, brought me a bento box while I was training with Kakashi-sensei and fed me during my break.” 

Sakura smiled at Naruto, he was so cute sometimes! “Naruto, please wipe your mouth. You have ramen splatter all over your Konoha headband.” She slid him some napkins with her free hand while her other held a ramen spoon that was about to reach her lips. She had a rare day off and Naruto had bounced, literally bounced, to her apartment early that morning to pick her up for ramen at Ichiraku. 

Life had gotten hectic for them all but especially for the former Team 7. The official team had long disbanded, each going on to their own paths as they had gotten older. They still worked together on a professional basis, sometimes partnering up on missions and collaborating on other village matters. With all their responsibilities it was very difficult to work around their schedules to find a common time to meet up often, though they do make it a priority to meet up at least once every month for a Team 7 gathering with all members present: Kakashi, Yamato, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai.

Kakashi would shadow Tsunade these days to prepare him for his next assignment as the Rokudaime Hokage. It was agreed that Naruto was still not ready to take on the hokageship in the immediate future, preferring that he obtain more life experience before being tethered to the village full-time. Kakashi on the other hand had already had plenty of experience—some would even counter he’s had too much—and he was the best candidate to take over. He always complained that he was “too old” to take on ANBU missions nowadays anyway though he would still take on missions that no one else would be qualified for. They all knew he just wanted more time to read his Icha Icha in peace.

Yamato, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai often went on ANBU and S-ranked missions together in different configurations. The younger ones, being in their 20s and in their prime, built up a formidable reputation among elite shinobi within Konoha as well as outside of it. Her boys had built a strong army of fangirls who followed them and swooned with their every action, even Yamato and Kakashi. With the exception of Naruto who was in an incredibly happy relationship with Hinata, the guys at times took full advantage of the overwhelming female adoration, much to Sakura’s disgust. 

“Thank you Sakura-chan!” Naruto happily took the offered tissue and wiped his face. “You always take care of me, dattebayo!” 

She chuckled, “Of course I do! You’re like my brother and I love you, you know that! I love all my boys.” Her gaze darkened for a split second. “Well, almost all of them right now.”

Naruto turned to her, setting down his chopsticks and spoon with a serious-Naruto look on his face. “Sasuke-teme probably put his foot in his mouth again. He told me what he wanted to talk to you about but I knew he’d probably mess up the delivery.” He gently took her hand and gave it a squeeze. “He means well and I want you both to be happy, as happy as I am with Hinata. Maybe you just need to give him a chance? Kami knows he needs a good and strong woman in his life. It’s something that he’s been missing since his okaa-san died when he was young.” 

Sakura sighed, “I know you mean well Naruto but honestly, I’m fine! I’m very content with my role in the hospital and I still…” She paused, “do get out of the village from time to time. I feel for Sasuke, I do. I love him but I’m not in-love with him like you are with Hinata, you know? You and I have had too much history with him growing up and that’s not necessarily a good thing. Yes, I had that insanely stupid crush on him when we were in the Academy but that’s all it was. We’re in our early twenties now and very different people.” The oils were swirling in her ramen as she stirred absentmindedly. “It won’t work, I just know it.”

“But how would you know if you don’t try?”

She levelled him a direct look. “Believe me, I know.”

“Okay Sakura-chan. I don’t want to force you into anything you don’t want to do.” Naruto’s shoulders slumped, he can’t say he didn’t try.

Sakura gently bumped his shoulder and gave him a soft shoulder rub. “Naruto, I love you. I know you mean well and where you’re coming from. I’m so happy that you and Hinata found happiness with each other. It’s so easy to see, you’re glowing and Hinata has stopped fainting in your presence…” They both just had to laugh at that. “I’m alright, I swear.”

“Alright, let’s finish up the ramen before it gets cold. I think I want another bowl, dattebayo!” Naruto didn’t want to keep pressing her and decided to drop the issue.

She just groaned. Good thing she just got paid today. 

One more bowl for her and at least three more for Naruto (where does he put it?!) later, she tried to pay for her meal and Naruto’s, however the owner would not take her payment.

“No, no Sakura-san! I cannot accept your money; your meals have already been paid for.” Teuchi said, giving Sakura a slightly pointed look with the barest hint of a smile. 

She returned it with an affectionate smile of her own and a slight nod of acknowledgement. “Arigato Teuchi-san. Our meal was delicious as always. Ja ne!”

Naruto was enjoying his ramen so much he didn’t catch the interaction between them. He and Sakura left the stall with a wave of his own to Teuchi, assuming Sakura had settled their bill. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“You know, you passed by the hospital on the way to my house. You could have saved yourself the extra half mile of bleeding all over the street.” Green healing chakra permeated from her hands to Sai’s abdomen, putting the finishing touches on what was a gaping hole in his side. 

“But you are the best healer around Ugly. Besides, you have great light in your apartment. I might go outside your window again and paint after you heal me.” 

Sakura paused from wrapping bandages around his abdomen. “Wait, what do you mean ‘again?’ Just how often are you outside my window?!” 

Sai just waved her off and gave her one of his patented kinda-fake-but-trying-to-be-sincere smiles. “Not often, maybe once every other week. The light is perfect for my paintings.”

“Do you peep into my bedroom?!” Killing intent was leaching out and her eyes took on an eerie glowing appearance.

He shook his head quickly, even he knew he was in dangerous territory and he needed to answer wisely if he was to survive and get out of her apartment in one piece. “No, no, of course not! I stay on the tree next to your living room window. The light is best on that branch at dawn.” He put up both hands in front of him, almost as if to deflect any impending assault from her. 

Sakura just gave him the side eye as she started to clean up the medical supplies. “Oh Sai.” she said while shaking her head. 

He gave a sigh of relief, at least he was safe. For now. 

“Why won’t you consider Sasuke’s proposition?” And now he’s risking his life again but he was curious.

Sakura snorted and rolled her eyes. “I should have known word would get around.”

“I am simply trying to understand the logic of the situation….Plus Naruto and Kakashi-san cannot keep their mouths shut, especially around Yamato-taicho—” Sakura groaned, “so I thought I would ask you directly.”

“Fair enough.”

“So why won’t you consider his proposal? Didn’t you want to be with him since you were children and he never paid you attention? He wants to be with you now.” He appeared genuinely confused so Sakura decided she wasn’t going to pummel him into next week.

“Well, first that was such a long time ago, we were just children back then! He was the most popular boy in the Academy and everyone had a crush on him and wanted to be with him. Might have been that brooding, mysterious, aura he gave out. It was even the basis of Ino and my rivalry was to see who would win Sasuke-kun’s heart! Thank Kami we woke up in time from that madness. “A laugh, then a somewhat sad half-smile. “But as I grew up and spent time with him in the same team, I realized that my feelings for him grew into more of a comrade, like a brother, rather than in the deep and romantic way.” There was a faraway look in her eyes as she mechanically put her medical supplies away. “Simply put, I just outgrew that phase.”

Sai was silent as he took her explanation in. Then a nod. “That makes sense. Even Ino says the same thing about Dickless when I asked.”

Sakura’s eyebrow arched at that comment. “Been talking to Ino-pig a lot lately?” She asked mischievously.

“I had asked her about it before I talked to you. I knew that you two had a rivalry going on when you were younger over Sasuke. Also we have been talking lately, she has been good company.” He said after a pause.

Sakura laughed, “I’m just teasing you Sai! Although if you ask me, you and Ino would make a good-looking couple. You should ask her on a date.”

He looked pensive for a minute. “Hmm.”

“Seriously, I think you would be good together as long as you don’t let her overwhelm you and she practices more patience. I’d be very happy for you both.”

Sai, showing how far he had come, flashed her a small but genuine smile that told her he appreciated her support.

While Sakura continued cleaning up, Sai had a look around her apartment. He wasn't always a frequent visitor, only outside her window on certain days and during the Team 7 get-togethers when it was her turn to host. It was quite a lovely apartment actually. Sai wasn’t exaggerating when he said that the natural light from the outside gave her place a very warm and welcoming feeling, something that was a reflection of Sakura herself. 

Contrary to popular belief, Sai wasn’t as unfeeling as he appeared, especially these days. He had really grown so much emotionally and mentally since his inclusion into Team 7 and felt like he still had a lot to learn. For the first time, he felt what it was like to be a part of a family. Sakura had also been helping him with the more intricate details of human interaction since the beginning, kind of like a pet project. Like a real pet…pet project. 

Skimming his finger on the side table next to her couch as he passed by, he stopped in mid-stride as something caught his attention. ‘Hmm, this is new.’

It was a rather large artwork that had not been hanging in Sakura’s apartment the last time he had been there, maybe, two months prior. It was quite beautiful, something that would catch an artist’s eye like his. It appeared to look like it was made of enamel and mother of pearl depicting a large, central sakura tree lush with flowers with several petals hovering mid-air and some having fallen to the ground. Underneath the tree was a shadowy silhouette of two people sitting huddled next to each other at the base of the sakura tree, a vibrant bonfire equaling the vibrancy of the sakura tree. The quality of the work couldn’t be contested and he was certain that it cost quite a bit. Maybe he had rubbed off on Sakura and she had absorbed some of his artistic sensibilities but he was impressed with the art. 

“Sai, have you had a meal yet? I was just about to start preparing a snack and tea, would you like some?” Sounds of water running and rummaging accompanied Sakura’s voice from the kitchen. 

“Thank you Sakura, I’d love some.” Any further contemplation on the painting faded away with the invitation of refreshments as he went to join Sakura and help out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

“Seriously?! Not you too Kakashi-sensei!” Sakura dropped her face into her hands in exasperation. It was the middle of another busy day at the hospital and she finally had a few precious minutes to herself in her office for some peace and quiet. She had also been looking forward to the anko dango that was dropped off by a courier earlier in the morning when she came in. It didn’t come with a card but she had a good guess who had sent it.

Kakashi perched a hip on the corner of Sakura’s desk then patted her head like one would a small child….or a dog. “Now, now, I’m just looking after my favorite student.”

She swiped his hand off of her head with a glare. “Sure, pull the other one. ‘Favorite student’ my ass!”

He gasped, pulling his clasped hands against his chest, tears pooling in mismatched eyes, “You cut so deep with your words Sakura-chan! How can you say that?” He dramatically wiped a tear from the corners of his eyes. “After all you and I have been through…”

“Cut the theatrics Sensei. We both know you only call me your favorite when you need something or the boys did something you disapprove of, so which is it this time?”

As quick as a snap transition, Kakashi’s eyes were suddenly bone-dry. “Damn, you know me too well. How do you do it?”

“Because I just do. I may not be your actual favorite student but I am the smartest. Not to mention I can tear people limb by limb and put them back together afterward.” Sakura rolled her eyes at him.

He gulped. “Well, you’re definitely my scariest student.”

“Yes, yes, I know. So, why don’t you just cut to the chase and tell me how you found your way over here? I am pretty busy with paperwork and patients as you know. Being the Konoha Medical Director isn’t all fun and sunshine.”

Kakashi started playing with an intricate and expensive sake cup set on Sakura’s desk. It wasn’t there the last time he had been in her office. Must have been a recent gift from Tsunade. “This is beautiful. Do you use it often? If you don’t, you should.”

“Yes, periodically, but not today and not with you. Quit stalling Sensei.”

“Fine.” He sighed, “So Sasuke, huh?”

Sakura snorted, “The nerve of him! He just came out with that garbage without any tact and full of arrogance as if I should be honored to receive his attention! On top of that, he gave me a backwards insult by saying that no one wants to date me and that I’m lonely!” Sakura let out an exasperated sigh, “Why does everyone assume I’m lonely?!”

“Well, aren’t you?”

“Wow, thank you for being the first one to ask instead of assuming!” Sarcasm was dripping off of her; her patience was being depleted quickly these days with her team’s interference. “And no, I am far from lonely. I perfectly content with my life and my work. I have more than enough to keep me busy with all my responsibilities and you boys.” 

“Sakura, that’s different from companionship. ‘Content” is all well and good but it’s different from ‘happy.’ I want you to be happy.” Even with half his face covered, Sakura was surprised how expressive the rest of his visible face was. His forehead had pronounced wrinkles when he was unhappy and they were definitely showing now. His genuine distress softened her, affection for him blooming in her chest. Kakashi, though wasn’t the best teacher in her life with that title going decidedly to Tsunade, was technically her first sensei and gave her the strongest foundation of all, the importance of comrades. As she got older he took on the role of friend and advisor more so than as a former teacher which she felt enriched her life with his experiences. She respected him deeply and saw his genuine concern.

“Kakashi-sensei, I do appreciate your concern, really I do, but there’s no reason you should be.” She put her hand over his to convey her sincerity. “My life has been very blessed and is fulfilling to me. Though misguided, I know Sasuke’s also is trying to look out for me though he’s going about it the wrong way. There is no way anyone will convince me that the his motivation for ‘proposing’ a romantic relationship is because he has romantic feelings towards me. His reasons are more pragmatic than that.”

“I’m glad that you know that I only have the best of intentions.” He sighed, suddenly feeling closer to his age.

She smiled at him, a genuine one this time. “I do, believe me, I do.”

He had noticed her focus blurred and she had a faraway look in her eyes. Kakashi was headed out but he paused at the door at seeing her expression. “Sakura, is there something else that’s bothering you? You know you can tell me.”

His voice snapped her out of the reverie she was in. She stared at him, a split second too long. She looked like she wanted to tell him something else. “No. Nothing’s the matter Kakashi.”

He looked at her skeptically but decided to drop it. She’ll tell him when she was good and ready. “Alright, I’ll take my leave. Is my appointment with you for a physical on Saturday still good?”

“Why do you all think of my apartment as a mobile clinic?! You of all people should know that protocol dictates that you get your medical care at the Konoha Hospital Hokage-in-training.” She looked heavenwards in exasperation. Kami help her. “And yes, you can come over on Saturday at 11 am.” She knew it was an exercise in futility trying to convince her boys to follow the protocol and she’d rather they seek out ANY medical attention rather than none. 

Kakashi grinned. “You’re the best Sakura-chan!”

“I know.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Finally, the council meeting was done! Being head of the hospital and medic division had a bureaucratic side that she didn’t particularly appreciate much but the satisfaction she received from her hands-on practice more than compensated. These weekly meetings rarely needed her input during the current peaceful time, she mainly participated as her capacity as head of the hospital. 

The council consisted of the various heads and leaders of different groups that made up Konoha and ensured its continued prosperity and safety. Military and armed forces, civilian representative and clan heads, Academy and health services, the group was no less than 25 representatives strong at any time. Luckily not all had to be present save for a select few and even then, those who attended need not become embroiled in every topic otherwise they would be there until the next ninja war. Luckily for Sakura and majority of the members, they were free to interact outside of the weekly meetings to sort out any issues beforehand so that they were usually hammered out by the time the meeting rolled around. It also helped that a lot of them went to the Academy together or interacted while growing up, making discussions relatively comfortable….Relatively.

With the meeting done, people were getting prepared to leave to go about their business while some were also clustered in smaller groups in discussions. 

“Sakura-san, Ino asked me to let you know that she will be coming by your place on Friday. She did not provide me with any other details but she said you would understand the message.” Inoichi, the Yamanaka clan head and her best friend’s father, stopped by Sakura’s chair on his way out of the council chambers. He looked a smidge miffed and perplexed with being tasked as a messenger boy by his boisterous daughter. 

Sakura couldn’t resist letting out a highly amused laugh at his expression. “Thank you for that Inoichi-san! Yes, I do understand the message.”

Inoichi smiled at his daughter’s childhood friend. The girls had gone through so much growing up and it was a comfort for him that his spritely only child had someone like Sakura to lean on and grow with. 

With his last errand done, he made his excuses and left the chambers. Sakura couldn’t help but shake her head and chuckle at Ino and making her father be her messenger boy. She was reminded that she had to talk to Ino about Sai during their scheduled meet-up up later in the week. She was not going to be denied some juicy gossip!

“Sakura-san, if I may have a moment of your time?”

Sakura stopped fixing the paperwork and notes in her hands, her forehead slightly furrowing at the familiar but completely unexpected voice. He almost never spoke to her during the Council meetings and definitely not outside of it. She had had serious doubts he even knew her name! He crept up to her so silently, she wasn’t even aware there was anyone else left in the room with her. These damn Uchihas and their stalker stealth modes!

“Yes Itachi-san, how can I help you?” Slight confusion marked her face. Her mind was slightly racing with what the top ANBU commander could possibly have to speak with her about. Was his Sharingan bothering him? Did the ANBU need combat medics to be trained? Was there a war looming that she wasn’t informed about?!

“I wanted to discuss my otouto.” His face impassive as always, not giving away any hint of his inner thoughts and emotions, if he had any.

Sakura had to try really, really hard not to roll her eyes at him but she couldn’t prevent the annoyed twitching of her right eye. “Yes?” She had to remember that he was a formidable shinobi and it was not good etiquette to punch the ANBU Division leader. At least not in the Konoha Council chambers. Shishou would likely agree that if they were out in open air that it would be fair game.

“I do not involve myself in my little brother’s personal life however I have observed that he has been…off lately. Very few things bother my otouto and he cares for even fewer people. I thought to ask you if you had any insight on his mental state.” 

She gave him a skeptical look, “You overheard either Naruto or Yamato talk about what Sasuke ‘discussed’ with me.”

Itachi was stunned silent for a second then replied, deadpan, “Naruto-san. It was difficult not to overhear him when he was discussing it with Yamato-san at the tea shop near the Uchiha district.” He was clearly unnerved that his air of mystery was called out. It was a source of pride for him.

“Well, let us not pretend to be obtuse then and get right to it since you already are aware of the situation.” She continued to arrange her paperwork, giving him only a portion of her attention.

“There are quite a few indicators that you would make a perfect match for my otouto. You and Sasuke have know each other for many years, being together on genin team. You are the closest female to him, especially since Mother died, and though this sounds contrary, values your opinion. You are a disciple of the Godaime and are a high-ranking official in the village. As a highly competent kunoichi and someone who is familiar with treating the Sharingan, you would be a worthy addition to our clan.” 

Sakura couldn’t stop her jaw from dropping significantly and eyebrows shooting straight up at being on the receiving end of any praise from Itachi Uchiha, much less such high praise. As much of a presence as she was in Sasuke’s life, she rarely interacted with Itachi as he was almost always away on ANBU missions and management. She didn’t know him well but she had respect for him and his position.

“I…am truly shocked and flattered that you have a positive opinion of me Itachi-san. I was not expecting that at all. I appreciate them however although I love your brother, it is in a familial sense. I am not in-love with him. And in all honesty if we did end up in a romantic relationship, he would have driven me to homicide; we just know each other a little too well at this point.” Sakura took a split second to overcome her surprise but ended on a strong and honest note.

Itachi was silent but did slightly nod his head, “Too much familiarity breeds an opposite outcome at times, I see your point-of-view.” He was satisfied with her answer. He did what he could but he could not find fault in her argument. “Thank you for taking some time to speak with me Sakura-san. Also, I would like for you to know that I appreciate what you have done and been for Sasuke for all these years. You and Team 7. The Uchiha Clan consider you all as part of our family.” He bowed and as silently as he came, exited the Council Chambers. 

Sakura was left to her own devices. ‘What the hell just happened!?”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

“Enter!” Tsunade’s booming voice projected through the thick oak door of the Hokage’s office. Sakura had been fiddling around with her medic pack prior to knocking on her shishou’s door. She had heard a cacophony of voices inside before all went silent when she knocked and the command was issued to come inside. 

“Ahh, Sakura! Glad you could join the party.” Sarcasm was heavy in Tsunade’s voice. She must have been prevented from drinking sake earlier and the hustle and bustle of the near-full room.

Sakura was taken aback by how many people were in the office. Her boys were all there along with Itachi and Shikamaru and all eyes turned to her upon her entry.

“Uh, you summoned me Shishou? It looks like you’re busy, I can come back later if you prefer.”

Tsunade dismissively waved her off, “Nah, nah, it’s fine. I can multitask!” Skeptical looks all around but no one had the balls to contradict her. “I have an important matter for you.”

Itachi quietly cleared his throat. “Hokage-sama, may I speak freely in the present company?”

“Of course, spit it out Uchiha! This group is as trustworthy as any can be.”

“Then I will schedule a future meeting with Sakura-san, you, and myself to discuss the future training and including of ANBU medics into the ANBU teams. We can discuss timelines and how feasible this idea can be implemented.”

“That would be acceptable Uchiha. See Shizune before you head home to schedule. It should be soon.”

Kakashi fiddled around with a scroll in his hand that Sakura had just noticed. “We will be taking our leave soon then Hokage-sama. Naruto, Sai, Sasuke, and I need to go over the mission scroll and strategize before we leave tomorrow morning.” 

“I will dismiss you in a second Kakashi. There are still some mission details that need to be discussed with Shikamaru. “ The Hokage slightly shook her head while motioning for Shikamaru to approach her desk next to Kakashi. 

While the Hokage, Kakashi, and Shikamaru were pre-occupied with the upcoming mission, Sasuke slowly slithered towards Sakura, a bit like a creeper and comical if she was being honest. “Well?” He whispered under his breath, all the while staring ahead. 

Sakura rolled her eyes heavenward. She was so SICK of this! “Sasuke, REALLY? I would have thought that kicking your ass last week was answer enough!” She hissed with flames in her eyes. “Are you really a glutton for punishment? Plus, what was with sic-ing your brother on me?”

He gave her the side eye that infuriated her even more. “I wanted to give you some time to re-think what I said. I understand the knee-jerk reaction but I believed that once you had calmed down and think things through logically that you would see the merit.” He paused and frowned slightly. “Wait, my brother spoke to you?”

“Yes he did, after a Council Meeting. You mean you didn’t ask him to speak to me on your behalf?”

Sasuke recoiled in shock, “Why would I do that? I would not want to give Itachi any ammunition to possibly use against me.”

Sakura’s glare softened. He clearly wasn’t aware of the affection - and esteem - his older brother held for him. These damn Uchihas and their chronic emotional constipation. “He cares for you Sasuke-kun.”

He just glanced at her with skepticism; the concept was foreign to him that his elder brother, who was set on a pedestal so high that Sasuke spent his entire life trying to reach, would go out of his way to be his advocate.

“So, whatcha think Sakura-chan? Would you consider giving Sasuke-teme a shot? He’s really not all that bad you know!” Naruto suddenly appeared on Sakura’s other side, startling both of them a bit. 

“Where the hell did you come from and how did you move so fast?!” She remarked.

He shrugged, “I was here the whole time!”

“What’s your answer Ugly? Are you going to give Emo a chance?” Sai side-eyed as he crept up next to them. 

At that moment Mt. Sakura erupted.

“ALL OF YOU BUTT OUT!! MY LOVE LIFE IS MY BUSINESS AND I DO NOT NEED ANY OF YOUR INPUT! AND FOR THE LAST AND FINAL TIME SASUKE, MY ANSWER IS NO, IT’S NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN! I’M ALREADY IN A RELATIONSHIP!” 

Silence. 

When the angry red haze lifted from Sakura’s field of vision and her hyperventilation calmed enough to a manageable level, she finally took notice of the silence around her…and all the stares and open mouths. And she groaned. She hadn’t intended to make a scene but here they were…

Kakashi and Shikamaru’s mouths were both gaping open like fishes out of water. Even Itachi’s eyes were wide open in shock, quite the feat for someone who was emotionally detached as he was. Naruto was shaking and holding his head in disbelief and Sai looked just plain confused, his forehead furrowed like the puzzle pieces weren’t fitting together. Sasuke was the only one who was as still as a stone statue, the only indication he was still alive were his eyes blinking uncontrollably. Tsunade had no movement at all and her expression gave away nothing. 

The sound of the two strong knocks at the door was as loud as cannon fires in the dead silence of the Hokage’s office.

“Enter!”

All eyes fell on the unfortunate newcomer who was about to find themselves unwittingly embroiled in the melee. 

A quick proud but respectful bow to the Hokage, “You summoned, Hokage-sama?” 

“Father?” Itachi was the first to break the silence. Sasuke also looked at his father; his presence was unexpected.

Fugaku tilted his head slightly towards his first-born and looked at his youngest in acknowledgement but otherwise said nothing, waiting on Tsunade to speak first. There was a strange atmosphere in the room, an almost electric charge in the air that prickled his skin. He would have to ask his sons later on what occurred prior to his arrival.

“Ah yes, I did summon you. I also have a mission for you and your partner. Let me find that damn mission scroll.” Tsunade grumbled about ‘damn shinobi’ and ‘missing sake’ as she rummaged through her desk and drawers for what she was looking for. “Ah ha! Found it!”

Fugaku accepted the scroll from Tsunade and stood next to Sakura, awaiting to be dismissed. It was only then that Sasuke noticed his father’s attire. He was dressed in the standard navy blue jonin long-sleeved shirt and long pants and sandals at his feet. A small but proud Uchiha crest was embroidered on the collar of his green flack jacket. He knew his father took on missions but as all three Uchiha men took on missions, they hardly had time to discuss their activities. Then again, he highly doubted that he, their father, and Itachi would ever be sitting around the hearth, sipping tea, and having a jovial conversation on how life was going. That would just be…weird. Uchihas didn’t do ‘weird.’

Fugaku returned to active shinobi duty after the death of his wife Mikoto, trying to escape the deafening silence that used to be his calm harbor. Though he and his wife were an arranged marriage, they grew to first respect then love each other as they grew their family. He felt her loss deeply and, to his shame, lost his way and had difficulty saving himself from the grief he felt. With the help of the entire Uchiha clan who rallied behind their clan head, he successfully juggled his duties as clan head, active jonin, and father to his young sons. Without them he never would have been able to do even half a decent job at any of his responsibilities and they continue to support him in his duties though lately they had been starting to annoy him with calls to start dating again and find a partner in life. He was about to suggest to them to help his heir find his own partner. Hn. 

Though Sasuke was caught off guard by the appearance of his father, he was picking up on…something. He just could not put his finger on it.

Then, THERE!

Itachi’s eyes narrowed as he caught the fleeting glance between his father and the hokage’s apprentice, so quick that he had almost missed it. What he clearly did not miss was the feather-like brush of their little fingers before separating to a detached distance. The movement would have been missed by any other shinobi but Itachi wasn’t the ANBU Division Commander for nothing. There was something else going on and he intended to find out.

“What is going on here?” Itachi’s eyes narrowed even more. Nothing like a direct approach. “Father I know you have been taking on missions, so where is the rest of your team?”

Fugaku glanced sideways at his first-born, stoic as always. “Right here.” 

Sakura met Itachi’s gaze head-on, even raising her chin slightly in defiance and pride. The steel in her eyes both vexed and impressed him. “Fugaku and I have been working in two-man cells for almost a year.” 

Itachi’s gaze didn’t waver. Without words he knew there was more and almost arrogantly pushed her to continue. Though the subtle brushing of hands between his father and Sakura gave it away, her response still stunned him frozen.

Sakura understood the non-verbal message. If possible, her eyes took on a more hardened, stone-like quality. With a brief glance at Fugaku who almost inconspicuously nodded, “And we have been in a romantic relationship for the past six months.” 

Itachi prided himself in being an expert on being observant and reading body language to accurately read situations. In his position in the village, this skill is extremely vital and could be a matter of life or death for him and his fellow shinobi.

But how in Kami-sama did he miss this?!

Several loud noises echoed through the room, making it difficult for Sakura to maintain her composure—Naruto falling ungraciously into an unconscious heap on the floor, both Kakashi and Yamato’s knees crumbling from beneath them and hitting the edges of Tsunade’s desk painfully, the smack of Shikamaru’s hand against his forehead (and was that an under-the-breath mendoukse?!)—but she managed to keep her gaze and body strong and confident.

“Alright, that’s enough drama for today! You all have your mission scrolls or business you need to attend, best to get going!” The Hokage did not even bother to dismiss the party in her office prior to reaching out the the conveniently located bottle of sake and cups on the desk behind her. She had a feeling she was going to need a cup, or three.

“Tsunade-baachan did you know about this?!” In the commotion, no one noticed that Naruto had regained consciousness but was still weak in the knees and remained on the floor. What were shuriken doing spinning and floating in the air? “Sakura-chan, take it back!”

Tsunade harrumphed, “Of course I did brat! I am the Hokage and I also am the one who assigns high-ranking missions! It’s not normal to have two shinobis in a romantic relationship to be in the same team however there is no law against it so it is at my discretion. Besides, they’ve proven themselves as an effective team being the most successful non-ANBU two-man squad for the past year. An even better record than yours and Sasuke’s as a matter of fact.”

Sasuke was still in a state of shock, the only hint that he was still indeed alive was the rapid blinking of his eyes. Inside his mind, a part of him processed Tsunade’s last sentence and was irritated by it however the greater shock that A). Sakura did not want to be with him and B) was in a six-month secret relationship with his own widowed FATHER had halted all the connections between his brain and the rest of his body. There was no outward information available to the outside world to indicate if his brain had short-circuited. Looked that way though.

Itachi was still in awe that he was not able to connect the obscure dots. He had to admit that his father and Sakura did a remarkable job in keeping their working and personal relationships under wraps. As far as their romantic relationship went, the more he thought of it the more he realized he was not opposed to it. His father had been a widower for many years and although their age gap gave him pause, Sakura’s credentials made her a worthy partner. 

Naruto continued to stammer out, “But…how? There’s gotta be a misunderstanding!” It was all too much for him to comprehend. How could this have happened?!

Sai patted Naruto’s head and gave him one of his patented blank-Sai smiles, “No, we all heard right. Ugly’s been bumping knees with Dickless’ dad.”

Someone let out a horrified scream of “not my baby!” that sounded suspiciously like Kakashi. Tsunade just rolled her eyes at their theatrics. Her elite shinobi reduced to hysterical fangirls who found out their precious princess was all grown up and escaped their guard when they weren’t looking. 

“Don’t be crude Sai.” Sakura frowned at him. “That was a completely unnecessary comment.”

“How…..did it start? I mean, I didn’t think you two knew each other past a very casual manner in passing.” Yamato found his voice, equal parts of genuine curiosity and abject horror.

“You don’t have time for that now. Sakura, Fugaku, you have your mission scroll and you are to leave immediately for the week-long mission. As usual, report back to me as soon as you return to the village.” Tsunade interrupted. “The rest of you, you are also all dismissed! Now leave me be with my sake!”

Sakura and Fugaku both bowed to the Godaime and turned to take their leave. The rest of the group followed suit. Sakura couldn’t resist and gave the boys a smug smirk on her way out, especially at Sasuke. It gave her never ending satisfaction to know she pulled one over them and for quite a long period of time. 

By the way, speaking of Sasuke…

Sasuke blinked once. Then another time. “Wait, wha--?”

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap, over 7k words and I finally got this out! I’ve been wallowing in some of my angsty WIP stories and I was determined to push this out as soon as I could. I already have a prequel/companion story in mind if enough people want one. It’s such a rare pairing that I was surprised to have fallen in-love with. If you’re interested, “Turning Over a New Leaf” by moor is AMAZING! Not for the kiddies but just so, so well-written.
> 
> This was inspired by the song “King of Anything” by Sara Bareilles and that’s where the title comes from. Give it a listen when you can, quite peppy and mood-boosting.
> 
> As always, please feel free to leave me comments and constructive criticism. Comments and Kudos feed my muse and pushes me to keep going. Much love! G.


End file.
